Technical Field
The present invention relates to an acidic gas separation module, an acidic gas separation device, and a telescope prevention plate.
Background Art
In recent years, development of techniques for selectively separating acidic gases in a source gas has been progressing. For example, an acidic gas separation module that separates acidic gases from a source gas by using an acidic gas separation layer which selectively permeates acidic gases, has been developed.
For example, telescope prevention plates are provided at both end faces in an axial direction of the acidic gas separation module.
Regarding the telescope prevention plate, a configuration including an inner peripheral annular part, an outer peripheral annular part, and several spoke parts that connect these annular parts with each other in all directions, and a configuration in which a plurality of round-shaped openings are provided in a disk, are known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2010-42374 and 2009-189947, Japanese National Phase Publication No. 2007-517661, and JP-A No. 2005-111473).